PPC Wiki
... to PPC Wiki, the wiki about the Protectors of the Plot Continuum that ! since December 2007! 'What is the PPC?' The Protectors of the Plot Continuum, or PPC, is a fictional organization dedicated to the extermination of badfic. It is a consensual reality based on the writings of its members, known as PPCers or Boarders, but most especially on the original PPC series by Jay and Acacia. PPCers find poorly written fanfiction and write humorous, parodic stories, called missions, in which PPC agents go into the fanfic and fix the bad stuff. Read more... :D'awww, lookit the newbie! So brand-spanking new, all keen and shiny and stuff... :Wait, what? Ahem. Welcome, newcomer! What brings you to our neck of the woods? If you're looking to join the PPC, you should go introduce yourself on the PPC Posting Board. That's where we hang. This is just where we keep track of all the various crazy things our members get up to—and believe me, that's a lot of crazy. There are a few things that we routinely ask new people to read when they join up. If you want to get a jump on it, here they are: # The Original Series by Jay and Acacia. This is the series on which all the rest of this is based. # The Constitution of the PPC Posting Board, which also applies here, in the IRC room, and anywhere else you choose to represent the community. # If you're planning to write PPC stories, please see the Permission article. 'Not joining?' If you're not planning to join up, you're probably here for one of two reasons: # You heard of us somewhere and had an attack of curiosity, or # One of us sporked one of your stories. In the case of number one, hi there! Feel free to look around all you like. If you have any questions and can't find answers, feel free to swing by the Board and ask us. In the case of number two, you may be wondering why this happened. Well, we've come prepared with this handy FAQ. That should pretty much cover all the bases, but if not, you're also welcome to drop by the Board and ask about it. We promise not to bite. Introduced yourself on the Board? Been showered with lots of virtual gifts? Excellent! You're officially a PPC Boarder. What would you like next? 'More information, please!' It can be a little hard to navigate the currents of tradition and random silliness, so we've prepared some materials to help you out. These are them. * FAQ: The Board - this'll help you learn to use the Board if you're having trouble. * FAQ: For Newbies - this will help with general PPC questions that new people often have. If what you're looking for isn't answered here, just shout out on the Board. * Guide to the PPC - a companion to the above, this gives a more detailed history of the group and what we're all about. Planning to write PPC stories? Then also check these out: * Mission Writing Guide - companion to the FAQ for newbies and the Guide to the PPC, this handles mission-specific questions. * Slash-Sporking Guide - for those who like slash. 'More PPC stories, please!' A voracious reader, eh? We love that. * For PPC missions by department, see the Complete List of PPC Fiction. * For PPC missions by continuum, see the Killed Badfic list or look up your fandom(s) in the Continua category. * For all sorts of additional PPC-related material, see the List of Everything PPC. If you're interested in contributing to the wiki, that's fantastic. Just ! I know, I know, it says you don't have to have an account to edit, but we're a pretty tight community here, and nameless people messing around gives some of us the creeps. Signing up takes less than a minute, and all you need is a username—preferably the same as your penname on the Board, but if it's taken, using something else is okay. Before you edit, please read Neshomeh's , which contains important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. For additional help, see Wikia's help site. Try using the sandbox page to experiment! If you've gotten Permission and you're ready to make pages for your characters and post your missions, see these pages: * * Posting New Mission Reports Need more to do? There's plenty! Take your pick: * A good place to start editing is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternatively, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit . Good luck! No one this week. :( Nominate next week's featured agent! ;October 7 *Agent Ilraen teams up with Agents Orken and Thomas to keep a Sue from marrying Alex Rider and infiltrating Hogwarts. *Ian and Lee deal with a Sue in the X-Men Movie 'Verse who is interested in discovering her capabilities. ;October 5 *Jake and Jiashu take out their first Halo Sue: A SPARTAN with no number. ;October 4 *Ardo and Noir make their debut in a terrifying House, M.D. badfic - featuring House's "daughter" Samantha - in Mission One: Daughter. Joining the fray: Nathan. ;October 3 *The Fisherman and Evie endure a Haruhi Suzumiya/Twilight crossover so bereft of logic that reality simply gives up. ;October 2 *Anneli, Cindy, and Xanthus kill a Mass Effect Sue and discover a new kind of Sue-wraith in Every Tale Also Ends Somewhere ;September 25 *Fritz and Silas return, to handle their first MLP:FiM fic: one so bad, and so notorious, that its world is tearing itself to bits to be rid of it. ;September 24 *Miah 'requests' another mission with genderbent!Cadmar, Cali, Mark, and Maria. *Agents Anneli, Cindy, and Xanthus deal with a really bad retelling of Heavy Rain in What A Twist! ;September 23 *Agents Ally and Grace take on a NCIS: Los Angeles Sue in Creator ;September 21 *New agents Anneli Rodriguez, Xanthus Garkaran, and Cinderella begin by dealing with a particularly arrogant Mass Effect Stu in Let Them Eat Cake. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC